MLP: Luna's Nightmare!
by kpeacock03
Summary: Princess Luna has a Nightmare about her evil self. Can she overcome it or will it haunt her for the next thousand years?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna walked down the hall of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Luna turned right to see two sides of the room leading up to two thrones with a yellow and blue banner with patterns. Luna sighed and started to turn around when she heard a cackle echoing the room. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the source that made that noise. She starting to walk out of the throne room until she saw a black wisp circling around her. Luna's eyes went wide as she followed the wisp. She knew that wisp far too well. The Tantabus.

Luna's eyes kept following the tantabus as it went up the thrones and disappeared. The Cackle was louder and stronger. On the cracked walls, Luna saw the shadow of a large mare cackling and the shadow disappeared. Luna faced the two thrones to see in front of her was her evil self. Nightmare Moon. The Evil pony slowly walked down the throne stairs, Luna tried to use her magic but for some reason, her magic wasn't working.

"You could _never_ escape me Luna!" declared Nightmare Moon, as she stopped at the end of the stairs. Luna tried to run but Nightmare Moon blasted her magic on Luna's hooves making her hooves stick to the floor.

"You're so weak and pathetic Luna! I will always be there! Waiting to finally take control of you! Nightmare Moon said walking around her as she tried to move but failed.

"Never! I will never let you take control!" Luna said trying to break free her hooves from the magic.

Nightmare Moon chuckled darkly as she used her magic to tighten Luna's hooves that was stuck to the ground. Luna grunted as she tried to fight back the pain that was digging into her hooves. Nightmare Moon stood in front of Luna, she had an evil smirk on her face.

"I WILL BE BACK LUNA! AND THERE WILL NO NOPONY TO STOP ME!" screamed Nightmare Moon. She lunged towards Luna then everything went black…..


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up panting, sweat dripping down her face, she looked around to see that if she was in her old castle but to find herself in her room. Luna sighed. She couldn't believe that she had a nightmare, Luna _NEVER_ had nightmares before. Luna slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door that led out of her room to the castle hallways. She had to tell Celestia about this.

Luna walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake everypony from their slumber. A Nearby guard who was half asleep saw Luna walking down the hall. He rubbed his eyes and stood up straight.

"Um… Your Highness?" said the guard whispering to the Princess that walked by him.

"What are you doing up at this time? Shouldn't you be sleeping?' asked the guard. He yawned then quickly covered his mouth when he realised that he was infront of royalty.

"I just need to talk with my sister" replied Luna unaware of the yawn that came out the guard's mouth.

"Um, Alright your highness?" said the Guard confused.

Luna kept walking down the hallway until she reached Celestia's Room. Luna was about to knock on the door when she stopped. Did she _really_ needed to tell Celestia about her Nightmare? Didn't Celestia, Twilight and her friends forgave her after what she did?

Will Celestia understand what she was about to say? Images started popping up in her head. Were there visions? Was this her future? Is she going to change into Nightmare Moon AGAIN? Luna shook her head and groaned. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" said a gentle and elegant voice from inside in the room...


	3. Chapter 3

Luna opened the door and peeked her head to see Celestia signing some important papers. Luna gulped as she started to walk over to her.

"Um, Celestia?" asked Luna carefully.

"Yes?" said Celestia as she put down her paper and looked towards Luna.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I…." Luna stopped and turned away from her sister, afraid. Was she really going to understand about her nightmare? Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Luna? Is something wrong?" asked Celestia concerned for her younger sister.

"I….. I….. I…" Luna suddenly burst to tears and sunk to the floor. Celestia walked up to Luna worried.

"Luna?! Are you alright?! Is something wrong?!"

"Celestia… It was horrible!" sobbed Luna.

"What's horrible?!" asked Celestia wrapping her large wing around Luna.

"The nightmare that I had as Nightmare Moon" Luna said quietly.

Celestia looked at Luna as Luna looked at her. A warm smile crept onto Celestia's face as she calmed Luna down.

"Shhh… there, there, Luna. Everything will be alright. You just had a bad dream." Comforted Celestia.

"How can it be alright? Do you really forgive me after what _I_ did?" asked Luna

"Of course I do! Twilight and her friends forgive you after what you have done" replied Celestia.

Luna smiled and slowly closed her eyes. She now knows that everypony forgave her. And when she when to sleep, she had no more nightmares.


End file.
